


On His Knees

by macchad00



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Reaper76 subtext, TW: Blood, TW: cursing, death of a character, may be triggering to some audiences, minor Spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macchad00/pseuds/macchad00
Summary: There's always a beginning, and always an end. It doesn't have to be happy, not always.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for checking this out, my friends suggestion was maybe a tissue or two?  
> I don't usually post unless I have more written but I guess this is the exception, Please enjoy!

“The mighty Soldier 76, on his knees!” Black smoke clouds around his mouth as a horrific laugh rasps from his throat. Jack breaths, cringing at the familiar-ness behind the masks filters and the passage of time… “Really, nothing to say?”

Reaper cocks his gun, cold metal against Jack’s unguarded forehead. The smoke spread, surrounding them both. Behind his mask, Jack felt a smile as he looked at his old friend. No, he wasn’t the same. now at all, but he was alive.  
To him, that’s all that mattered. Gabe, his closest friend. His partner. He lets out a breath, watches as Reaper begins to pull the trigger. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, just loud enough for Reaper to hear, before there’s a click, a bang, and a body.

Reaper pushes to body with his foot, letting out a huff and flicking chunks of skin from his cloak. “Annoying.” He moved forward, eyes drawn to the soldier’s mask. Oh, this would be fun, finding out who the great vigilante would be.

He crouched, examining the mask before resorting to just ripping it off when he couldn’t find any clasps. something was wrong, the structure was too familiar. Even the gaping hole and blood couldn’t draw away from it. Stiffly, he looked into the eyes and froze. “No. nonononononononono-” This couldn’t be real, no it couldn’t be. No this was wrong.

The hazy blue in those once so bright eyes, the attitude he’d had, his posture, his speaking patterns- it all came together now. He dropped the mask and fell to his knees.

“Jack-” he choked out, pulling his own mask off and dropping it next to Jacks. “No- you dumbass what did you do? What have I done? _Dìos mìos! Mi vida, mi luz, mi alma_ “ He moved, hands shaking as he moved to touch the remains, pulling Jack bloody body closer, and a sob escaping his mouth. “No, not again, Jack.” His form smoked, deteriorating. _Hold it together, Reyes, hold it together._ __He needed to hold it together- But it was too late, he had lost it. And everything else. Without even trying, he’d ended it all again.


End file.
